Homosexuality
Homosexuality is romantic attraction and sexual attraction of the same sex/gender, the behavior of homosexuality is "an enduring pattern of emotional, romantic, and/or sexual attractions" to people of the same sex. It also refers to a person's sense of identity-based on those attractions, related behaviors, and membership in the LGBT+ Community who share that attraction. Flag The colors of the flag are red, the top color in the homosexual flag, which red represents life. Orange, bright and bold, the second stripe in the homosexual flag, stands for healing, a symbol especially important in light of recent events. Yellow, a message about being yourself instead of hiding in the shadows, which the yellow stripe on the homosexual flag is meant to represent sunlight. Green, as it does in many other instances, represents nature in the homosexual flag. Blue, the flag changed from eight colors to six colors, the original turquoise and indigo stripes which were replaced with blue, cool and calm color that stands for serenity. Saving the best for last, purple, which falls at the bottom of the flag, stands for spirit. When the flag had eight stripes, lilac was the last color of the rainbow. There are also numerous lesbian flags, which are for females that like other females (of the same sex). So far, no official flag has been decided yet. Attraction They are (usually) sexually and/or romantically attracted to the same sex/gender. Lesbian History Needs Edits. Culture Clothing And Symbols. Plaid and flannel are often consistent styles in stereotypical lesbians and bisexuals. And in the modern age can be seen as a way of telling if someone is queer. Plaid can be worn by a variety of lesbians but is most commonly used by Butch Lesbians. Violets are often a symbol used for love among bisexual women and lesbian. This is because Édouard Bourdet wrote a play and used it to signify lesbian love (Inspired by the greek mythos Sapho). The play was later censored, and lesbians in the area wore violets as a protest. Labrys is a symbol for lesbians who are also proud feminists. Slang Bambi Lesbian A Bambi Lesbian was a term used in the 1980s for a lesbian who prefers affectionate gestures or language such as hugs or compliments rather than sexual activity. In a way, it can be used for Asexual lesbians. The term is slowly being reclaimed by the lesbian community. Goldstar Lesbian Goldstar lesbian is a term used to describe a lesbian who has never had sex with men; a virgin. This term can be problematic for some as it can enforce heteronormativity. Gender Expressions Butch A butch lesbian is someone who identifies as a woman, and is romantically and/or sexually interested in other women, and has a traditionally masculine-like appearance and/or behavior. Likely, a butch lesbian would prefer short hair over long hair, and likely shops in the men's department most of the time. Though, they usually don't want to be men, nor do they hate them. Stone Butch is used to describing a lesbian who is very masculine even for normal Butch standards. There is also a term called 'Soft Butch' used for lesbians who are mostly butch and still have femme traits. Also known as a chapstick lesbian. Femme/Lipstick Lesbian The identity terms “Butch” and “Femme” were used historically among working-class lesbians in gay bars. Historically, the lesbian community has relied on strict, clear labels to mark its women as either. Femmes were socially expected by LGBTQ+ to pair with butches or not be accepted. More recently, the rules have become more lenient. Femme women can be with other femmes or butches, though there is still some discrimination. Feminine lesbians can experience intolerance for attraction to masculinity or ''femininity. Butch/Femme has been considered a mindless carbon-copy of heterosexuality, while Femme/Femme has been considered “ungay” and an excuse for “straight posers” to experiment. “Lipstick Lesbian,” is a synonym for “femme.” It is used for the group identity of a lesbian who presents a large number of feminine or hyper-feminine attributes. Examples of this are wearing makeup (thus, lipstick), wearing skirts or dresses, and other characteristics related to feminine women. Lipstick Lesbians may be physically feminine, but not all act so. In a historical context, it has been called ”passive”, “weak”, and ”heterosexual“. Because of this, some femmes/lipstick lesbians consider their gender identity a multi-faceted optical statement. '''Futch' 'Futch' is a relatively new term for a lesbian individual who's gender expression is between femme or butch, or in some cases neither. Also known as chapstick lesbian. Gay Culture Gay Slang Clothing And Symbols. Gender Expressions. History. Category:Sexualities